forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wall of fire
| type = | school5e = Evocation | domains5e = Light, Forge | circles5e = | oaths5e = | patrons5e = Celestial, Fiend | traditions5e = Four Elements | archetypes5e = | level5e = | type5e = | refs5e = | feature4e = | keywords4e = | level4e = | type4e = Daily | category4e = | skill4e = | refs4e = | school3e = Evocation | domains3e = Fire | descriptors3e = | level3e = | type3e = | refs3e = | reversible2e = | school2e = Conjuration (Summoning) Fire, Flame Inventive, Variation | spheres2e = Elemental Fire | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | reversible1e = | school1e = Evocation | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Wall of fire was an evocation or conjuration spell that raised a one-sided opaque curtain of flames in the form of a segmented wall or a circle. Between the Spellplague and the Second Sundering, the wall was two-sided, but was again one-sided afterwards. Effects The wall was oriented vertically with respect to the caster and did not move once created.In the earliest version of this spell, the circle form of the wall of fire moved with the druid who cast it. The shape and the flaming side of the wall was determined by the caster and the maximum size of the wall was determined by the caster's level. The sheet of flame lasted for up to 1 minute, as long as the caster maintained concentration, or for a minimum time if the caster became distracted. The opaque curtain appeared up to high and reddish-blue to violet in color if created by arcane magic or greenish-yellow to amber if created by divine magic. The wall was only thick. Any creature near the flaming side of the wall was subject to harm from the heat, although the farther away, the less intense the heat. Any creature passing through the wall suffered greatly—undead and other creatures susceptible to fire got the worst of it. Betweeen the Spellplague and the Second Sundering, a wall of fire was limited to in length, made up of orthogonal segments, and only lasted a few seconds. The range of this spell was . A creature passing through this version of wall of fire was also slowed by a few steps. Components Verbal, somatic, and material components were required to cast this spell, including a small bit of phosphorus for arcane casters. Divine casters could use their divine focus or holy symbol. Some druids used mistletoe as the material component of their spells. History This spell was introduced by the arcanist and Fire Warden of Netheril Noanar in under the name Noanar's wall. In the , the drow wizard Kilili cast a wall of fire to hold off some warriors threatening the mage Parwyyd Hanifar. Appendix See Also * Disthene Notes Gallery Wall of fire.jpg|''Kilili casts a wall of fire on a band of warriors, as Dunstanny gets out of the way.'' References Category:Conjuration spells Category:Evocation spells Category:Elemental fire spells (2e) Category:Flame spells Category:Inventives Category:Variations Category:Noanar's spells Category:Kara-Turan spells